


For Your Eyes Only

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Compliant, Cat Ears, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Rimming, Sensitivity Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, is that what you call it?, yes I'm that gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Hongjoong was away for a week when they were finally off schedule and left his boyfriend behind.So he decided to make up for it when he got back, since he missed San so much.





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
Hope you enjoy ♥  
This contains so much weird shit just because it's my 69th fanfic (I'm so childish smh)  
Sorry for any errors  
Have a good day and bye ♥
> 
> (Title: One Direction; If I Could Fly)

"I got you something."

Hongjoong whispers close to the younger's ear as drops of water hit their skin and walls gently.

The sound itself is like music to their ears.

San shivers, turning around and wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, oh God how he missed this.

It was only a week but he can't help but feel happy that Hongjoong is back.

He leans closer, ghosting his lips over Hongjoong's.

"Really?"

He asks, leaning in fully to press his lips against Hongjoong's. The older hums, a smile creeping up on his face as he returns the kiss.

He slides his hands down to the younger's petite waist, drawing small circles with his thumbs. He holds San closer, making him arch his back forward a little as he stumbles towards him.

Hongjoong pulls back after a few more seconds, remembering their need to breathe. San pants, his fingers tangling in Hongjoong's black hair and undercut.

He really liked this haircut, mainly because they were somewhat matching with their hair colors but also because he wanted Hongjoong like this again.

"Then let's hurry, so I can show you what I got for my pretty prince."

San quickly nods, feeling his cheeks heat up at the pet name, Hongjoong knew what this did to him and how much he loved being called different names.

He turns back around to face the white wall and get better access to the running water from above him.

He yelps when he gets pushed a little closer to the tiled wall, hissing at the chill that runs through him. His legs tremble as Hongjoong steps closer, his hair subtly tickling San's wet nape.

"Hyung-"

He gets cut off by a small whimper, feeling Hongjoong's teeth glide over the sensitive skin of his neck. Hongjoong lets his hands travel lower, gently squeezing the younger's hips.

"But let me have some fun with you beforehand, hm?"

San nods shyly, looking over his shoulder at the leader, a soft moan forcing itself out of his mouth when Hongjoong's right hand moves lower.  
  
~~~

A small gasp leaves San's mouth as he looks into Hongjoong's hands, the pieces of fabric slipping through his fingers. He quickly glances up into the older's eyes, taking the silky pieces into his hands and adoringly staring at them.

He smiles, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Hongjoong and press a quick kiss to his cheek. He signals for him to turn around and cover his eyes, which the other groans at but does anyway.

After a little while Hongjoong separates his hands, instantly making San look up from his outfit.

"No peeking, I didn't even put it on yet."

Hongjoong nods, crossing his arms on his chest instead of covering his eyes again. San rolls his eyes but shrugs, taking the leg piece into his hands.

It's so soft and pretty he just wants to get into it and never take it off again.

He slips it on, smiling at the way the top barely covers his ass. He follows up with the rest of the whole set, adjusting the elastic around his chest. When he's done putting on the little cat ears that Hongjoong gave him with it, he smoothes the whole thing down with his slightly quivering fingers and giggles.

"Alright, turn around."

Hongjoong does exactly that, his mouth opening wide when he sees the other man. He knew the vocalist would look amazing but this is even better than what he imagined when he was paying for the outfit.

"What do you think?"

San asks, holding his arms out as Hongjoong moves closer to him, hands settling themselves on his waist again.

"You look, gorgeous, little prince."

"You think so?"

San asks, looking at Hongjoong with big eyes.

"I know so."

The older answers simply, his eyes wandering over San's figure and face. He pulls him closer, causing the other to stumble a little and having him now flush against him.

He leans down, smiling at the marks that have already formed on the vocalist's pale skin. He trails kisses from San's shoulder up to his jaw, gently biting around his most sensitive spots and under his ear.

"Fuck, I wanna do so much with you."

He murmurs against his neck and San blushes, his hands coming up to squeeze Hongjoong's forearms.

"Then do."

He breathes out heavily, receiving a hum in response. Hongjoong begins walking forward, sitting San down onto the bottom bunk bed.

Thank God the rest of the members understood him when he said he wanted to be alone with the vocalist for the night.

The younger shifts so there's more space on the bed, moving to his knees when Hongjoong crawls onto the bed as well. He pulls the leader in, pressing his lips against his.

Hongjoong takes a hold of his hips, pulling San closer to himself. San quickly wraps his arms around Hongjoong's neck, his fingers going into his hair.

Hongjoong's hands travel around San's body, enjoying the way the materials feel under his fingertips together with the very subtle curves of San's body. He pulls back, pressing his forehead against San's.

He laughs softly and so does the younger, planting one last, chaste kiss to Hongjoong's lips before pulling him down to lay on the bed.

Hongjoong moves to kiss down the exposed skin of San's chest, smirking at the way San shivers under his touch. San was always very sensitive and Hongjoong loved it ever since the day he found out.

"I missed you so much, Sannie."

Hongjoong mumbles but San hears him clearly. He giggles a little, his hands finding their way into Hongjoong's hair.

"Me too."

San says, brushing his fingers through the older's hair. Hongjoong smiles, it always felt nice to know that San missed him when they weren't together, even if it was for only a week.

He trails butterfly kisses down his stomach before moving on to his inner thighs, biting slightly just to hear San's breath hitch.

He then sits back on his heels, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of special lube that he bought for occasions like this.

San looks up at him, his eyes shining prettily in anticipation.

"Turn over."

Hongjoong tells him and San nods, shakily moving to his elbows to turn around. He shivers, whimpering when the cold liquid hits his already heated skin.

He feels Hongjoong move between his legs and kiss up the back of his thighs, making him mewl at the simple gesture. He can feel the lube run down over his entrance and he already needs way more.

He was the impatient type.

"Daddy, please..."

San pleads, making the older chuckle. The younger moans out breathlessly when Hongjoong begins circling his middle finger around his entrance, teasingly brushing over it.

"Relax baby, I don't want to hurt you."

Hongjoong tells him and San nods, gritting his teeth when the older pushes the finger in. He lets out a pained grunt, making Hongjoong stop and lean over him to kiss the crown of his head.

After a little while he moves the digit deeper, receiving a breathy moan in response. He makes sure San isn't showing any signs of discomfort before adding the second finger, moving lower to rest his head in the space between the younger's shoulder blades, feeling him tremble under him.

The leader continues to move his hand in and out, enjoying the small moans and whimpers San makes every time he brushes against his prostate.

He leans back, sitting on his heels again, glancing at San's face before adding the third finger.

San moans lowly, it's not like he's not used to this, but they haven't had the chance to do something as intimate as this in so long that it feels odd in a way.

A few thrusts of his hand later, Hongjoong pulls his hand out, wiping it on his shirt.

Seonghwa's going to be mad.

He leans down, trailing light kisses down from the two little dips at the end of San's spine to his tailbone and lower, wiping some of unused lube away.

San's breath catches when he feels the flat of Hongjoong's tongue slide over his sensitive rim.

"Daddy~"

He whines, streching his arms out in front of him, grabbing a fistful of the sheets and slightly rocking back to get more. Hongjoong takes one of his hips, steadying him and holding him in place with a firm but still somewhat gentle grip.

"Did I say you can move?"

He asks, tone soft but demanding. San shakes his head after a few seconds but grits his teeth, groaning lowly when he feels a sharp pain in his left ass cheek.

"Did I?"

"N-No, daddy."

Hongjoong chuckles, kneading the red skin under his palms. He didn't like being too rough with the younger but he did enjoy the reactions San gave him.

He would never go overboard though, he loves the younger too much for that.

"Good boy, stay still and I won't have to do that again."

San shivers, turning his head to the side to get a better view of the other. He leans more down with his body, his shoulders now touching the mattress and ass higher up. The leader releases San's hip from his hand, stroking up his thigh instead.

He leans back in, slowly circling his tongue around the muscle. He waits a moment before blowing a little bit of air onto that spot, _seeing_ San's breath catch in his throat.

He feels San tense up a little and so he smirks, returning to licking over the muscle instead. He sucks on it from time to time, watching San's legs shake ever so slightly.

He pulls away before the younger can collapse down onto the bed from the feeling, getting a whiny call of his name in response.

"Turn around, kitten."

San obeys, quickly moving to lay on his back again. He looks up at Hongjoong with teary eyes, lips bitten and swollen from how hard he was trying to keep himself quiet. Hongjoong has to hold himself from groaning at the sight.

He pulls down his boxers, hissing at the cold air of the room hitting erection. The older moves down, capturing San's lips again.

The younger quickly responds, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong's back, his fingers tangling in the fabric of his shirt. Hongjoong moves one of his hands to the underside of San's left thigh, lifting it a little.

San gasps into his mouth, peeling himself away from Hongjoong to take a deep breath. He nods at Hongjoong, understanding his questions without any words being spoken between them.

Hongjoong takes his dick into his other hand, coating it with more lube and pumping a few times before lining himself up with San's hole.

He glances up at him through his lashes, feeling a little more relaxed after seeing the loving, dimpled smile San gives him.

With one last sigh and a squeeze of the vocalist's hand, he pushes in. He goes slowly, paying attention to all the little sounds San makes and the way he shuts his eyes tightly.

When he's flush against San he sighs, taking San's other hand and intertwining their fingers.

He lets the younger squeeze his hands as he adjusts, giving him as much time as he needs. When San opens his eyes again, staring up into Hongjoong's with trust and lust, the older slowly moves. He pulls out, pushing back in shortly after. San hisses, his hands loosening up.

Hongjoong soon sets a slow and lazy pace, reaching down to scoop the younger up and hold him close. San wraps his arms around his back again, burying his head in Hongjoong's neck. He pulls away when Hongjoong decides to speed up, laying back down.

He whines through gritted teeth, arching his back off the bed. The younger sneaks his hand between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around his dick with a low moan. He takes Hongjoong's wrist with his other hand, guiding it to his mouth.

Hongjoong frowns a little, feeling the familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. San takes his fingers into his mouth, sucking slightly while keeping his eyes locked with Hongjoong's.

The leader curses under his breath, steadying himself on his other arm, making it easier for him to go a little harder and chase after their orgasms. He looks up, watching the cat ears he gave the younger bounce on his head with every thrust and the way his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Hongjoong can tell San is close when he focuses his eyes on his again, a single tear rolling down his cheek with the smallest of nods. He himself nods at him, leaning down to rest his face in the crook of his neck, his hips moving faster to push them closer to the edge.

With a final muffled call of his name San comes, dirtying his hand and both of their lower stomachs together with a part of the outfit. He lets Hongjoong chase after his own, hissing when the older bites down onto his shoulder, trying his hardest to muffle his moans.

Hongjoong rides it out, pulling back to look at San and remove his hand from the younger's mouth.

He smiles, leaning in to quickly peck his lips.

It takes a moment for them to calm down, but eventually Hongjoong pulls out, standing up to quickly go into the bathroom for a towel to clean them up with. He comes back, wiping San clean first before himself.

After he's done he helps the younger out of the silky outfit he had on, dumping it into the bin with dirty clothes together with his shirt. They change their clothes, slipping under the covers.

Hongjoong pulls San closer, laying his head on top of his. He rubs San's back, feeling him relax under his touch all over again.

"Love you, Sannie."

Hongjoong whispers, his eyelids heavy and breathing slower. San laughs softly.

"Love you too, hyung."

He says before he hears the front door of their dorm open and their band mates step in. But he doesn't have to worry, he's sure that Seonghwa won't mind sleeping with Yunho in their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
